Help me Run!
by Neko-Tang
Summary: Tenchan loves a good joke. A good stink bomb, a good joke. So when he ACCIDENTLY drops his stink bomb in Koboshichan's house...Life is suddenly screwed up! Uematsu wants to stay with Takashi, while her parents stay in a hotel for a week. Looks like Takash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HOLA! Welcome to my first ficcy! Well as you can see I'm trying SUPER hard, so wish me luck!

**Help me run!**

"What!" cried a distinct female voice.

"C'mon Uematsu! Kotarou will NEVER know what hit 'em!" cried a boy.

"Ten-chan, this is the most STUPID thing you've EVER attempted to--Eeech! Is that one of YOUR gym socks! It'll be a miracle if Kotarou-chan can LIVE through that!" shot back Koboshi.

She sighed, didn't boys understand that stink bombs were just way too juvenile! Yet she couldn't help but give a little giggle at the thought of Kotarou-chan's face when he saw the sock. She swiped away a few strands of blonde hair from her eyes and shook her head, resulting in more hair falling in her face. Instead of being in her regular school outfit, she was in a sweater that cut off at the shoulders and a plaid skirt. Her supposedly "good and innocent" friend was next to her, his blonde hair hiding all of his eyes. What was wrong with him?

Didn't girls understand that a man has to have dignity! Even if it meant a stinky and fun end though. His blue eyes scanned over the green concoction, and he grinned with a cocky smile. His "usually right and loud" friend just sighed and walked off, probably getting the girly perfume girls had. They were both in Uematsu's house, and had been discussing the whole stink bomb plan until Takashi had a certain urge to bring her into this. She didn't like the idea though. Did she still like him? After what the three of them had been through? He knew girls had passionate sides like whoa, but he never knew how far it would go. And what if Poops was taking pictures of him? Ugh, that would be such a bummer! If only Shia-chan could have been there...Oop! There he goes, day dreaming about the past things again! Misha-san and Shia-san...he always wondered where they were. Well..back to his plan!

"Uematsu, if you don't help me, I'm going to just drop it here now and make another one," mumbled Takashi as he planned to leave now. The cookies by her mom were going to make him sick if ate to many, so he planned on getting this over with.

"Don't you DARE think of that Ten-chan! I'll have your head if you do! C'mon, lets go, I think my mom is going to faint from the fumes of that...thing," said Koboshi. She grasped her tennis shoes and began to lace them up, as Takashi placed the balloon down and began to tie on his shoes.

"You better be careful with that Ten-chan," she muttered as she stood.

"Yeah yeah..." he muttered back. He hated how lame his shoes were...the laces always being so...difficult! He picked up the bomb and began to walk out until Uematsu's mother called out quickly.

"Dearie, remember, you have to take your pictures later on today, so wear that dress I got you, okay honey?" she said from her safe kitchen.

Takashi turned around wildly to look at Koboshi's mother. This was TOO good! Photo shoots with Uematsu! He busted out laughing, bringing his arms over his chest, his hands squeezing the bomb.

"Photo shoots Uematsu! Ahahahahaha! Oh my Gawd! That is TOO good! Is it all frilly and with the stockings and shiny shoes! Ahahahaha!" he was almost in tears. Koboshi punched him in his arm and walked out blushing like a cherry. As Takashi walked, he managed to step on his own laces...meaning only that he fell forward for...

"Ten-chan! NO!" The last cry before the balloon splattered...

A/n: I'm so BAD! Yet I pride myself in being able to be brave. I plan on conquering this story! Mua ha ha ha! So plllleeeeeeaaassee r&r? Nya!


	2. Sorry

A/N:SORRRY! See..I had to think of way to follow up. Hah! Wish me luck! Nya!

Help me run!

"This is all your fault you know," muttered Uetmatsu.

She was NOT happy right now, and it was all Ten-chan's fault. That was just how she liked to look at this. And here she was. In Ten-chan's house, her arms crossed, and her face furiously pouty. But she had every right, no? The hours leading up to this moment seemed like a blur. When Ten-chan managed to drop it, everything just smelled horrible. Plain horrible. But what Ten-chan didn't know was this: Bugs. Were. Attracted. First it was only a couple coming out. Squished easy. But soon more and more came out until they had atleast 10 crawling around in the living room. And five in the bedroom that belonged to Koboshi's room. They had searched the house and they had found the one thing that made Koboshi scream until she was sore. A whole FAMILY of roaches behind walls, enough to come and just make people grow sick looking at them.

"Sheesh, I said sorry!" cried Ten-chan. Curse him and his innocent cute face.

Immediately, her mother and father had decided to smoke the house out with the bugs, but seeing as there were so many, this would take awhile. So while her parents went off to a hotel, she had exclaimed quite loudly she wanted revenge, and wanted to stay with Ten-chan. In his house. But everyone had to compromise. Koboshi couldn't stay without her 18 year old cousin to watch her. Mika. Mika only lived two apartments down from Ten-chan, so she had to have a daily report from the parents, making sure everything was "safe".

"Sorry doesn't cut it," she muttered. A nervous looking Kotarou was sitting by her, shaking his head slowly.

"This really sucks guys. But atleast you two have each other," sighed Kotarou. His feeble attempt to cheer up.

Sheesh! Don't girls understand sorry! Takashi was just having the time of life, feeling horrible for showing the truth of her house, and for making her have that look. But he sort of liked it too. It was so mad, so..expressive. And yet so cute...Cute? Yeah, he used to have feelings for her, but..that was then. He was sure he convinced himself that he was not in his place with her. Yet, this thought was pushed away as he scooted closer to Uematsu.

"Okay look. I'm sorry. Okay? S-O-R-R-Y! I know it sucks and all..but...lets just make the best of this okay?" he leaned in closer to her face, giving the most innocent look he could muster.

He was doing that on purpose. She knew he was. Koboshi wasn't dumb. But that didn't mean he didn't look adorable, and yet so innocent all at the same time. And he was so close..oh so close..She could just..lean in..and..ACK! What was she thinking? TEN-CHAN? Her BEST friend? It would all be so..weird! What about that one girl? Poo-er..Dai-chan's sister? Wouldn't he want her instead? Even if she was a year younger, she was prettier, atleast in Koboshi's mind. She stole a glance to see a very disturbed Kotarou-chan.

"Um..Kotarou-chan?" she asked silently.

"Ah..I think...um..nothing," replied Kotarou. Had he seen..no..Maybe?

A/N:Eeek! FINALLY updated! I was sorta discouraged from my..er..OTHER story. But hey, gotta try. 'Kay laterz mah coolio friendz!


End file.
